Daughter and Mother sharing
by Sparity101
Summary: The idea for this is, Raven's mother Arella somehow survived the destruction of Azarath and has made it to earth, where she learns her daughter has found a lover(Beast), and wonders if her daughter could share Beast with her.


Alright folks, this story is going to contain some daughter and mother sharing a lover(Beast), after Arella see and hear her daughter and Beast going at it like a Beast and Demon following their natural instincts for one another.

May include some bondage for 'bonding' reasons and may turn into a foursome, pending if I want to include Star into the mix due to Raven and Star considering each other sisters, and like good sisters, they share things, or friends, family or lovers.

I do not own teen titans, teen titans go or any variations, the most I am more likely to do is control what the characters say and/or do.

And now onto the naughty story of a Beast and demoness tempting(reawakening) a mother's womanly needs.

* * *

Arella sat, more like standing on her knees looking through a slight crack in the door, and not just any door, a door into a room that belongs to Beast and her daughter Raven.

She sees the roll-rocking motions of her son-in-law, and if she is able to be one, she happily be her son-in-law oh so naughty mother-in-law, considering she has her left hand down between her thighs rubbing at her lower lips and periodically slipping her left middle and ring fingers inside herself and rubbing at a certain spot behind her clit on the inside of her lower hole at the thoughts of laying on top of her daughter and Beast switching between Raven and herself.

She couldn't help inching the door a bit wider, wide enough to slip inside quietly enough then close and lock the door, though she took notice of Beast's elf ears twitching and has no doubts he heard the door open and close, even though she was trying so hard to be quiet about entering.

* * *

Beast slams his hips down into Raven's with his near foot long by slightly thicker then half of Raven's left(or right, which ever you readers prefer. though they are the same) dick sliding in and out at a rough pace, because he is a bit hornier then usual due to the season and from time to time, he could smell the subtle scent of another woman's arousal in and around the tower from time to time.

He, at first thought it was Star, who Raven and himself have agree that Star could join them whenever she needed a certain 'itch' scratched at from time to time. But, due to Star being off on a mission and more then likely Robin is going to try, key word try, and woo Star in some way, shape or form into being in a relationship.

Beast and Raven rocked Star's world before she left and shouldn't be swayed by Robin's attempts of courtship, or whatever.

He, inwardly shook his head and got back to plowing Raven's brains out, which he has the backs of Raven's knees up on his shoulders and his kneading Raven's boobs like soft, smooth bread dough. He lowers his head from time to time to kiss Raven's lips then lowers his head down lower to kiss at Raven's breasts passionately before kissing, licking and/or(combination reasons, or one leading into another) suckling Raven's grey areola(not sure if it spelled right, but the area around the nipple) and nipples.

Beast and Raven have long since agreed that any contraceptives(condoms, birth controls and such) made what they did between the sheets or anywhere in and around the tower, and some places throughout the city they protected, dulled the feeling of pleasure. That, and such things were useless and ineffective to their biology(DNA, genetics), condoms were torn and some were expensive, Raven's body essentially destroys birth control pills(before and after) and neither want to be fixed(tubes tied and made sterile) due to their bodies healing the damage.

* * *

She looked on watching her daughter getting pounded oh so roughly by Beast with the scent of sex being strong, she couldn't help falling into an almost trance like state with her left hand returning to her near, sopping wet womanhood while her right hand began remove her clothing until she is completely naked as well as using every fiber of her being not to moan out in wanton desire to be fucked as roughly as her daughter.

She bit her lower lips rough enough to keep the pleasurable pants and moans from spilling out of her lips while womanly instincts guided her closer and unable to look away from the sight until she close enough that it be a miracle Beast and Raven don't feel her breathing on his balls and her daughter's sex as the scent of sex grew all the stronger the closer she got to them.


End file.
